Las Cinco Ocasiones en las que Pansy Parkinson fue Besada
by SlyPrincess07
Summary: Cinco besos. Cinco momentos. Una vida.
1. I

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son de J.K.R, yo solo los utilizo para satisfacer mis primitivos deseos.

.

.

.

 _Te amo, estuviste ahí para mí, me protegiste, y, sobre todo, me amaste. Podríamos pelear, gritar y discutir, pero, a pesar de todo, es amor. Eso solo existe entre un hermano y una hermana._

 _-Autor desconocido_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **31 de marzo de 1979**

 **Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas M** **ٞ** **ágicas**

La primera vez que Pansy Parkinson recibió un beso fue cuando apenas tenía unas horas de nacida. Había sido un parto especialmente difícil y su madre, Elena Parkinson, había estado más de 48 horas en labor de parto. En algún momento durante esas 48 horas los medimagos no podían asegurar la vida de la madre ni de la niña.

Durante todo el proceso Abraham Parkinson, esposo de Elena y futuro padre de Pansy, y el hijo mayor del matrimonio y futuro hermano mayor, Alexander, estuvieron sentados frente a la sala donde tenían a ambas mujeres.

No fue hasta las 2 de la tarde de un 31 de marzo de 1979 que el medimago Graham salió cubierto de sangre y con cara de cansancio para anunciar a los hombres de la familia que tanto la madre como la hija se encontraban bien.

La cara del más pequeño se iluminó genuinamente y se puso de pie de un salto. Al fin el momento tan esperado había llegado. Al fin tendría con quien jugar y sobre todo tendría a alguien a quien proteger. El niño miró a su padre expectante y cuando este le dedicó un asentimiento, Alexander salió corriendo hasta la habitación donde estaba su madre. Entró como un torbellino, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Se sentó a los pies de la cama de su madre y cuando posó su mirada en ella se dio cuenta de que tenía un pequeño bulto en las manos. Su hermana.

Elena Parkinson miró con una sonrisa a su pequeño y con gesto amable le ofreció cargar a su hermana pequeña. El niño se puso nervioso de repente. ¿Y si la dejaba caer? ¿Y si lo hacía mal? Pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta, su madre ya había puesto el pequeño bulto en sus brazos y una hermosa y delicada niña de ojos verdes lo miraba. El pequeño sonrió alegremente e inclinó su cabeza para besar en la frente a su pequeña hermana. A la niña que le traería muchos dolores de cabeza, pero que amaría con locura.

Y aunque Pansy Parkinson nunca se acordaría de ello, su hermano mayor, fue su primer beso.

.

.

.

N/A: Bueno, hola. Ya sé, no debería estar publicando cosas nuevas cuando la lista de cosas por terminar es enorme, pero este pequeño fic ya está terminado. Son cinco viñetas, cinco momentos de la vida de Pansy Parkinson donde recibió besos que nunca olvidaría. La siguiente viñeta la publicaré mañana o el jueves, dependiendo.

¿Me dejas un review?

Nat.


	2. II

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son de J.K.R, yo solo los utilizo para satisfacer mis primitivos deseos.

…

 _I am not going to pretend that you weren't a huge part of my life, because you were._

 _You were the biggest part of my life._

 _Regardless of what may happen in the future, where our paths take us, or who we become, I think a little part of me will always wish it were you next to me._

…

 **Día de Pascuas del 1985**

 **Mansión Malfoy**

Tenía 4 años y no quería ir a aquella estúpida fiesta. Quería quedarse en casa jugando con su hermano y sus amigos. Pero no, su madre la había obligado a ir a la Mansión Malfoy para celebrar la Fiesta Anual del Día de Pascuas que los Malfoy celebraban. Su padre insistía en que tenía que relacionarse con más niños de su edad, y Pansy no tenía problema con eso. Su único problema se llamaba Draco Malfoy y no había manera de evitarlo porque era uno de los anfitriones de la casa. 

Ese niño era un imbécil, se creía dueño del mundo y cuando ella acompañaba a su madre a tomar el té con la señora Malfoy, él se negaba en rotundo a jugar con ella. ¡Como si por ser niña y usar vestido fuera menos divertida!

Su madre insistía en que el niño se comportaba así porque ella le gustaba, lo que era bueno porque en un futuro podrían casarse y unir ambas familias. Pansy era muy pequeña para entender lo que conllevaba el matrimonio, pero estaba muy clara en que no quería relacionarse de ninguna manera con ese niño tan desagradable. No importaba lo que su madre dijera.

Todo pasó cuando estaban jugando en el patio, buscando los huevos escondidos. Se habían dividido en equipos y su suerte era tan mala que le había tocado con Malfoy. El estúpido ni siquiera se dignó en esperarla cuando el pitó sonó, así que prácticamente estaba por su cuenta. Los niños correteaban de un lado a otro sin fijarse, así que no fue una sorpresa que un distraído Blaise Zabini la tumbara al piso y pasara de ella como si nada. Perfecto, su hermoso traje estaba manchado y una de sus rodillas estaba sangrando. Maldito fuera Malfoy por no esperarla y maldito fuera Zabini por no fijarse por donde iba. Inconscientemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e intentó levantarse. La rodilla le dolía mucho y cuando estaba lista para gritar de frustración una mano pálida apareció ante sus ojos.

— Vamos, tómala. – dijo el niño con impaciencia. – No podemos permitirnos perder, somos los mejores en esta ridícula fiesta.

Los ojos de Pansy casi se salen de sus cuencas de la impresión, pero rápidamente se recuperó y tomando la mano de Draco Malfoy se levantó para buscar todos los huevos. Contrario a lo que esperaba, ganaron ese y todos los juegos que hicieron después. Cuando la fiesta llegó a su fin y su madre se despedía de la señora Malfoy, Draco se acercó a ella y dejó un leve beso en su mejilla.

— Eres buena compañera, Parkinson. Te espero la próxima semana para jugar. No llegues tarde. – y con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba el niño dio la vuelta y entró de nuevo a su casa sin mirar atrás.

Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la niña y se acarició allí donde Draco -soy un estúpido- Malfoy le había besado. Quizá podría ser su amiga después de todo.

…

NdA: ¡Hola! Heme aquí con la segunda viñeta de esta historia tan bonita y que tuvo muy buen recibimiento. Gracias a todas las que dejaron un review y/o agregaron la historia a favoritos.

Bueno, hoy le tocó el turno a Draco. Para mí Pansy y Draco son los mejores amigos de toda la historia y nunca podré verlos como algo más. Mentira, leo Dransy todo el tiempo, pero no deja de parecerme raro.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me dejas un review?

Nat.

29-08-2018


	3. III

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son de J.K.R, yo solo los utilizo para satisfacer mis primitivos deseos.

.

.

.

 _Tu voz dulce y serena me calma,  
y me ofrece refugio y abrigo,  
va calando dentro de mi alma,  
mi querido, mi viejo, mi amigo._

 _Tu sonrisa franca me anima  
tu consejo sabio me cría  
abro el corazón y te digo  
mi querido, mi viejo, mi amigo._

.

.

.

 **1 de septiembre de 1991**

 **Estación de King Cross**

El gran día había llegado. Al fin iba a conocer Hogwarts y no se tendría que conformar con las historias que Alexander le hacía. Por fin iba a convertirse en la Princesa de Slytherin, siendo Draco su príncipe, y su hermano el rey.

El ruido en el andén era ensordecedor y había que gritar para hacerse escuchar. Ella estaba sola en una esquina, esperando pacientemente a Draco y sus padres. Su madre estaba enferma desde hacía unos meses y le era imposible salir de la mansión y su padre estaba en una reunión muy importante. Tan pronto habían llegado Alexander se había ido con sus amigos y le había dejado atrás. Por eso estaba allí, mirando a su alrededor con cara de asco, esperando que su amigo llegara para poder largarse a buscar un compartimiento.

Eran casi las once y los Malfoy no llegaban. El tren había dado los primeros dos silbidos anunciando que pronto partiría y ella no podía sola con su pesado baúl. Unos gritos cerca de la entrada y un montón de gente arremolinándose alrededor de algo o alguien llamó su atención. Desde su lugar trató de ver que era aquello que parecía haber descontrolado a todo el mundo, pero no podía ver nada. Pensó treparse en su baúl para ver si así alcanzaba más visibilidad, pero una Parkinson jamás haría algo tan burdo. Su hermano se acercó a grandes zancadas y con una sonrisita burlona en el rostro. ‹‹Es Harry Potter››, fue todo lo que dijo antes de sentarse elegantemente sobre su baúl. Pansy había escuchado hablar de Potter un millón de veces desde que tenía uso de razón. No lo conocía, pero le parecía que estaba ridículamente sobrevalorado. Potter era un bebé cuando acabó con el Sr. Oscuro, posiblemente no se acordaba de eso. Estar en Hogwarts, en la misma generación que ‹‹El Niño que Vivió›› iba a ser una pesadilla.

Soltó un bufido despectivo y mirando alrededor una vez más se dio cuenta de que su padre venía _corriendo_ por el andén y parecía estar buscándola. Ella sacudió la mano a lo alto para que él la identificara y cuando Abraham Parkinson llegó hasta ella la tomó en brazos y le dio unas cuentas vueltas en el aire. Ella rio alegre. Amaba a su padre con locura y si era sincera, se había sentido un poco decepcionada de que no fuera a despedirla su primer año a Hogwarts. Un sonoro beso en la frente la hizo regresar a la realidad y miró a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos. Su padre no era un hombre de dar muchas demostraciones de amor, mucho menos en público. Abraham le acarició la mejilla y la dejó sobre el suelo. La ayudó a subir sus cosas al tren y cuando Pansy iba a subirse, la agarró suavemente por la muñeca y le dijo:

— Te amo mucho, princesa. Papá está orgulloso de ti. – y con una última sonrisa, su padre le empujó suavemente para que subiera al tren.

.

.

.

NdA: Hacer esta viñeta se me hizo particularmente difícil, porque siempre se me hace difícil hablar del cariño paterno sin romperme en un millón de pedacitos. Pero, casi siempre hablan del cariño incondicional de mamá y casi nunca del de papá, por eso es Abraham y no Elena. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me dejas un review?

Nat.


	4. IV

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son de J.K.R, yo solo los utilizo para satisfacer mis primitivos deseos.

…

 _Desde nuestro primer beso, supe que mis labios te esperaban toda la vida._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Diciembre de 1994**

 **Gran Comedor**

Era definitivo. Draco Malfoy era un jodido estúpido. No se había conformado con invitarla tarde al maldito baile, sino que también tenía la desfachatez de quedarse mirando a Granger con ojos de cachorro enamorado cuando ella estaba a su lado.

No es que Pansy estuviera celosa, claro que no, Draco podía hacer lo que le saliera de los cojones, pero si la había invitado a _ella_ al baile entonces que le prestara al menos el mínimo de atención. ¿Era mucho pedir? Maldito fuera. Si llega a saber eso hubiese aceptado la invitación de aquel chico búlgaro. Pero ella era una buena amiga y había esperado porque todos sus amigos tuvieran pareja antes de ella conseguir o aceptar a alguien más.

Algunos decían que era una estúpida, otros que era la puta de Slytherin. Las opiniones le valían una mierda de hipogrifo, porque ella más virgen no podía ser. Ni siquiera había dado su primer beso. Y siendo sinceros se sentía estúpida por eso. Daphne había besado ya, incluso Millicent había conseguido algo. Y ella, que era la mejor amiga de todos los chicos que pasaban por Slytherin, nunca había rozado sus labios con los de nadie.

Gracias a su enojo con Draco se había alejado caminando apresuradamente y había salido sin proponérselo del Gran Comedor. De repente se sentía muy cansada y no estaba segura de querer regresar. La soledad del corredor era tranquilizadora, y quedarse envuelta en esa tranquilidad era muy tentador, aunque Draco y los chicos la degollaran más tarde en la sala común.

Un ruido rompió la burbuja de paz en la que había estado envuelta unos momentos atrás y cuando quiso ver que era el ruido, un cuerpo colisionó fuertemente contra el de ella. Estaba lista para insultar al imbécil que no se había fijado por donde iba cuando se dio cuenta de que unos orbes tan verdes como los suyos la miraban fijamente. Harry Potter. Una mueca de sorpresa adornaba el rostro del chico y ella estaba segura de que estaba tan roja como el pelo de los Weasley. Este chico siempre tenía ese efecto en ella.

— Mira por dónde vas, Potter. – escupió la chica, mirándolo con una mueca de desprecio demasiado bien ensayada.

Potter se quedó mirándola, como evaluándola, y antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta él se había inclinado y tenía sus labios sobre los de ella. Demás está decir que fue un beso demasiado incómodo e inexperto, pero un beso, al fin y al cabo. _Su primer beso._ Un beso que, aunque no fue como de cuento de hadas o de ensueño, la llenó inmensamente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió querida. Potter la tomó tímidamente por la cintura y la acercó más a él, haciendo que ella rodeara su cuello con los brazos. Y Pansy allí, entre los brazos de ese chico que tan poca cosa siempre le había parecido, se sintió segura.

Cuando se separaron, Potter se quedó mirándola unos segundos antes de alzar la mirada. Ella siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio como el muérdago desaparecía. La miró una vez más antes de darse la vuelta y regresar por donde había venido.

Pansy se quedó en su lugar, sin poder procesar muy bien lo que había pasado. Lo que entendía muy bien era que Potter solo la había besado porque si no el muérdago no les habría permitido moverse. Sería estúpido pensar que Potter la besara por voluntad propia.

…

Al otro día, mientras desayunaba en el Gran Comedor y escuchaba a sus amigos quejarse de que los había dejado solos en el baile, Pansy no podía quitar sus ojos de la mesa de Gryffindor. Potter estaba sentado con sus amigos, pero parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, a la vez que incómodo por la cercanía de la chica comadreja. Granger, por otro lado, estaba mirando a Draco directamente y casi sin parpadear. ¿Qué habría pasado anoche para que estuviera así? Tenía una conversación pendiente con Draco.

La llegada del correo hizo que desviara la mirada. Como siempre un montón de lechuzas sobrevolaron el techo del Gran Comedor, dejando caer paquetes a diestra y siniestra sin fijarse donde caían. Desde que su madre había muerto dos años atrás, Pansy casi no recibía paquetes de casa. Por eso se sorprendió cuando una hermosa lechuza parda se posó frente a ella y extendió su pata para que ella tomara la carta. Con una mueca de sorpresa le ofreció cualquier cosa al ave y abrió la carta.

 _Parkinson:_

 _Te espero hoy a las tres de la tarde cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Podrías no ir, pero por favor te pido que lo hagas._

 _H.P_

Pansy sonrió genuinamente. Quizá ayer la besó porque no tenía más opción, pero esta nota…esta nota podía ser el comienzo de una historia. Volvió a mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor solo para darse cuenta de que Potter ya la estaba mirando. Le dedicó un asentimiento casi imperceptible y volvió a su desayuno.

.

.

.

NdA: ¡Hola a todas! ¿Cómo están? Yo empecé ya con el corre y corre de la universidad y bueno, ya saben cómo es esto.

Bueno, ¡el primer beso de Pans! *corazones*

¿Un review?


	5. Viñeta V

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son de J.K.R, yo solo los utilizo para satisfacer mis primitivos deseos.

…

 _‹‹_ _Con esta mano yo sostendré sus anhelos, tu copa nunca estará vacía, porque yo seré tu vino. Con esta vela alumbrare tu camino en la oscuridad y con este anillo te pido que seas mi esposa››_

El Cadáver de la Novia

.

.

.

La mansión Parkinson era un campo de guerra en esos momentos. Había elfos domésticos por todos lados, y los gritos de Daphne Greengrass retumbaban por todos lados dando ordenes a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino. Pansy, desde su habitación, soltó un suspiro cansado. Agradecía que Daphne estuviera haciendo todo aquello, después de todo no tenía una madre que lo hiciera, pero sentía que toda la situación la sobrepasaba. Nadie tomó en cuenta su opinión o la de Harry para esta ceremonia. Daphne dijo que debía tener una boda a la altura de las expectativas sangre pura, su padre había dicho que su princesa debía tener la mejor boda del mundo, Alexander había dicho que Potter no podía simplemente llevarse a su hermanita para casarse en algún cuchitril y para completar Draco había dicho que, si él había aceptado el circo que Narcissa había montado de su boda con Hermione, ella tendría que aceptar lo mismo. Joder, que habían sido meses difíciles. Malditas fueran las opiniones de todos. ¿Por qué no podían dejarlos ser y ya? No se casaba cualquier persona, se casaba el jodido Harry Potter y la maldita prensa quería estar presente. Ella no soportaba la prensa. Odiaba la atención, un hábito que posiblemente adquirió después de siete años de relación con Harry Potter.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, sacándola de repente de sus pensamientos. Por ella entró su ejercito de damas de honor: Hermione, Astoria, Ginny, Luna y Millicent; por supuesto, no podía faltar la pequeña Victore, la niña de las flores y que venía escuchando a Luna contarle alguna loca historia. Pansy no había estado segura de que Ginny y Luna fuera parte de sus damas de honor, pero Theo casi la hechiza cuando se lo comentó y Ginny…bueno, Ginny era su cuñada, y si quería estar en paz con Alexander lo mejor que podía hacer era incluirla. No es que no soportara a la pelirroja, es que simplemente sería más feliz si ella no respirara. Solo eso.

Las miró con una sonrisa en el rostro y las invitó a acercarse para que terminaran de ayudarla a preparar. Hermione fue la primera que se acercó y comenzó a hablarle de todos los hechizos que conocía de anticoncepción. ¡Como si Harry y ella no hubiesen follado en cada rincón de esa habitación! Siete años les habían servido para aprender lo suficiente de esos hechizos. Ginny se acercó con una enorme brocha de maquillaje y comenzó a retocarle y arreglarle las cosas que no estuvieran bien. Luna le recomendó que se relajara, porque si no los nargles no la dejarían en paz. Astoria le puso una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes antes de alejarse y observar todo el espectáculo desde una distancia considerable. Pansy podía asegurar que la chica no se sentía cómoda en medio de ellas. Millicent le dio un enorme abrazo cuando las otras tres se hubiesen alejado y le dijo al oído que su madre estaría orgullosa de ella. Pansy la sostuvo con más fuerza por unos minutos y después de un profundo respiro la soltó. Victore se acercó con un pergamino en la mano y cuando llegó hasta ella se lo extendió con sus cortos brazos. Pansy abrió lo que suponía era una carta con curiosidad y descubrió allí la elegante letra de su padre.

 _Pansy:_

 _Estoy tan feliz de que te hayas enamorado de un hombre que te ama tanto como yo._

 _Estoy feliz de quien está a tu lado y con quien vas a compartir el resto de tu vida en un hombre que sabrá amarte y apreciarte por la mujer fabulosa que eres._

 _Estoy feliz de que te hayas enamorado de un hombre que vale la pena, que te persigue a dónde vas como león hambriento y que aún en momentos de oscuridad te dedique el brillo de su mirada. Estoy feliz, porque para Harry Potter no existe otra mujer en el mundo que no seas tú y sé que es capaz de construirte un castillo, aunque solo tuviera papel y lápiz a su disposición._

 _Estoy feliz de que te hayas enamorado de un hombre que esté dispuesto a darlo todo por ti._

 _Estoy feliz de que te hayas enamorado de un hombre que, como yo, sepa que te gusta que te acaricien el rostro y jueguen con tu cabello. Cualquiera te puede decir ‹‹te amo››, pero solo unos pocos conocen los pequeños detalles._

 _Estoy feliz de que te hayas enamorado de un hombre que tenga como fin llenarte de alegría, que te haga sonreír y que aún en tus días más difíciles sea capaz de hacerte sentir bien._

 _Estoy feliz de que te hayas enamorado de un hombre que está dispuesto a llevarte la contraria y que para casi todo tiene un punto de vista diferente al tuyo. Así me aseguro de que, en la salud, la distancia o la enfermedad podrás contar con alguien que se quede a tu lado a pesar de las diferencias._

 _Estoy feliz de que te hayas enamorado de un hombre que te tiene presente en cada momento del día y que llena tu vida de detalles. Un hombre que jamás te ha ocultado lo que siente y te dice aquello que necesitas saber. Estoy feliz de que te hayas enamorado de alguien que sepa escucharte, aún cuando todo lo que escucha es silencio._

 _Estoy feliz de que te hayas enamorado de un hombre que es tan libre como tuyo, que te ama y se deja amar por ti. Estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado alguien que, aunque no sea yo, te haga feliz._

 _Mereces todo el amor que te tengo y quien no sepa dártelo, no es digno de ti._

 _No te conformes con menos, princesa._

 _Nunca bajes el listón de lo alto._

 _Confía en mí, un hombre que siempre va a estar enamorado de ti._

 _Te ama,_

 _Papá._

 _Posdata: Elena está orgullosa de ti. Siempre lo ha estado. En momentos de luz, en momentos de oscuridad, tu felicidad y la de tu hermano siempre fue nuestra brújula en el camino. Mamá te ama._

Su maquillaje posiblemente estaba arruinado y su nariz estaría roja al momento de desfilar hacia el altar, pero no le importaba. Habían sido muchos años donde solo eran ella, Alexander y papá, y en todo ese tiempo Abraham Parkinson nunca se había permitido mostrarse débil ante ellos. Siempre había sido un hombre con altas expectativas sobre sus hijos y nunca se conformaba con menos y por eso entre su círculo de amigos era el padre exigente, siendo los otros un poco más flexibles. Quizás era por la ausencia de su madre, quizá siempre había sido así, pero ella no pudo haber pedido un padre mejor. Y le llenaba de alegría que en unas pocas palabras su padre le recordase que seguía orgullosa de ella, tan orgulloso como cuando la despidió en el andén a los once años y ella no sabía nada de la vida.

— Espero que la carta dijera algo realmente emotivo, porque has arruinado completamente tu maquillaje y tenemos quince minutos para rehacerlo. – la voz de Ginny la sacó de sus pensamientos. Fulminó a la su cuñada con la mirada. Merlín, es que no la soportaba. Se secó el rastro de lágrimas que le quedaba y se sentó frente al buró para que la pelirroja pudiera hacer su trabajo. Diez minutos y unos cuantos movimientos de varita después, su maquillaje estaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Con una sonrisa les pidió a las chicas que la dejaran sola unos minutos y se quedó pensando en todo y en nada.

Unos toques en la puerta la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad y antes de que pudiera dar permiso al intruso de entrar, la puerta se abrió revelando la rubia cabellera de Draco. Le sonrió cálidamente a su mejor amigo y con un gesto de mano le invitó a sentarse junto a ella. Él se acercó y ella suavemente descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Él la rodeó con un brazo y se quedaron allí en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad. Su relación siempre había sido así, de pocas palabras. Nunca habían sido necesarios los largos discursos para decirse cuanto se amaban y cuan importantes eran para el otro, porque las acciones lo decían todo. Quizás al principio no se llevaban bien, pero la vida y las circunstancias los habían unido eternamente.

— ¿Estás lista? – le preguntó su amigo suavemente. Pansy cerró los ojos por un segundo y asintió. Ambos se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron fuertemente. – Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? Eres mi mejor amiga, Pansy, la hermana que nunca tuve. Siempre te voy a proteger.

Pansy soltó una risita, recordando aquel día de Pascuas en la Mansión Malfoy y los años que le siguieron. Draco tenía razón, él siempre la protegía. Cuando hacían alguna travesura, cuando alguien la molestaba, cuando Harry le rompió el corazón, cuando llegó la guerra…Draco siempre había estado allí.

Salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano y recorrieron así los pasillos de la Mansión Parkinson hasta llegar a las escaleras. Al final de estas la esperaban su padre y su hermano para llevarla por el camino hasta el altar. Draco bajó con ella las escaleras y cuando llegaron al final, dejó un delicado beso en su frente y se alejó.

— ¿Lista, princesa? – le preguntó su padre. Ella asintió con una sonrisa y tomó a su padre y a su hermano por los brazos.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar suavemente hasta llegar a la entrada de los jardines de la Mansión. Allí había un camino de diversas flores color violeta y a los lados estaban sentados los cientos de invitados. La prensa comenzó a retratar desde el momento que puso un pie allí y los flashes alertaron a Harry de su presencia. Su futuro esposo la miró con una enorme sonrisa y aun en la distancia ella pudo percibir ese brillo en los ojos verdes que solo era para ella y que la hacía enamorarse cada día.

Tomó un profundo respiro y sosteniendo más fuerte a su padre y su hermano, comenzaron a caminar. Durante todo el camino una radiante sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Cuando comenzó su relación con Harry muchos años atrás, soñaba más de lo que debía con este día; pero después la guerra llegó y con ella se fueron todos sus sueños y esperanzas. Los ojos comenzaron a escocerle por las ganas de llorar y respiró suavemente para controlarse. Esto acababa de comenzar. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya habían llegado hasta el final del camino y Harry le estaba extendiendo una de sus pálidas manos. Ella la tomó con seguridad y juntos se acercaron al Primer Ministro que era quien iba a oficializar la boda.

Kingsley los miró a ambos con lo que parecía ternura antes de comenzar la ceremonia. Hizo las preguntas que se hacen en cada boda y dijo las palabras obligatorias. Luego leyó un pasaje muggle sobre el amor antes de cederles la palabra para que comenzaran con los votos matrimoniales. Harry decidió ser quien rompiera el hielo y mirándola fijamente a los ojos y sin una pizca de vacilación comenzó a hablar.

— Pansy, hoy es el día en el que debo hacer la promesa más importante de mi vida. Por eso hoy, frente a todas estas personas y sobre todo frente a ti, prometo amarte, cuidarte y comprenderte el resto de nuestras vidas. Aunque a veces sea difícil, aunque a veces me parezca imposible. También prometo escuchar todo aquello que tengas que decirme, aunque no sea lo que quiero escuchar, y a tomar en cuenta tu punto de vista, aunque no sea el mismo que el mío. Prometo respetar tu amor por ir de compras y a tener ideas para cada fin de semana el resto de nuestras vidas. Prometo abrazarte y darte mi apoyo cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles, así como tu lo has hecho conmigo. Prometo estar allí para criar juntos a nuestros hijos, me comprometo a compartir contigo las responsabilidades y sobre todo te prometo admitir cada vez que me equivoque para así poder intentarlo nuevamente. Por que la vida está hecha de oportunidades, y contigo no pienso desperdiciar ni una. ¿Sabes? Aquella vez en cuarto año, cuando nos besamos por primera vez, fui yo quien conjuró el muérdago. Porque a pesar de ser un Gryffindor, el Chico Dorado, era demasiado cobarde como para decirle a la chica que me gustaba lo que sentía. Sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico, tu nunca tuviste miedo de expresar lo que sentías por mí. Por eso te admiro, porque cuando se trata de quienes te importan realmente no te da miedo enfrentarte al mundo entero. Pansy, prometo regalarte flores, aunque no sea primavera, que estaré presente aun cuando no puedas verme y que cuando todo parezca perdido, me esforzaré por encontrar una razón para mantener vivo este amor. Te amo y estoy orgulloso y feliz de que hayas aceptado dar junto a mí un paso más en el camino. – besó su mano cuando terminó de hablar y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. Una sonrisa de esas que la desarmaban y la volvían a construir. Ahora estaba más segura que nunca de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, de que Harry era su camino y su hogar. Le sonrió y le apretó levemente las manos para infundirse valor.

— Harry, te elegí a ti de entre todas las personas porque fuiste el único que pudo ver quien realmente soy. Fuiste el único que no vio a la Princesa de Hielo de Slytherin, a la mejor amiga de Malfoy o la cabeza hueca de Parkinson. Te elijo a ti porque cuando me agarras de la mano y caminas junto a mí me siento invencible. Te elijo a ti porque entre tus brazos me siento segura y en mi hogar. Te elijo porque estuviste a mi lado en los mejores momentos, pero en los peores nunca me soltaste ni por equivocación. Te elijo porque sabes cómo quererme y porque a pesar de los errores y las desilusiones nunca has dejado de buscarme. Te elijo porque eres quien único me deja ser como quiero ser y se siente orgulloso de eso. Por dejarme ser la cabeza dura y caprichosa que soy. Gracias Harry, por creer en mí y darme una oportunidad. Gracias por darme tantas alegrías. La vida no es lo suficientemente larga para devolverte todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero prometo aprovechar el tiempo todo lo posible. Gracias, amor, por escucharme siempre. Por dejarme ser una niña y una mujer siempre que se me da la gana y nunca cansarte. Más que mi amor, eres mi mejor amigo y te lo agradezco. Prometo siempre estar a la altura de las circunstancias y hacerte feliz aun a costa de mi propia felicidad. Prometo ser tu fortaleza y tu felicidad y darte esa familia que siempre has querido y no has podido tener. Te amo y soy feliz de que me hayas elegido a mí como la mujer para compartir el camino de la vida. – un minuto después de que Pansy terminara de hablar el jardín entero de inundó de aplausos que acallaban la voz del Primer Ministro. La pequeña Victore se acercó con los anillos y los novios los intercambiaron. Luego se miraron a los ojos una vez más y sintiéndose más completos que nunca unieron sus labios en un beso que prometía muchas más cosas de las que habían dicho.

Quizás habían pasado por un millón de cosas a lo largo de los años. Quizás había momentos en los que querían dejarlo todo y no volver a empezar, pero entonces recordaban las sonrisas y las miradas y se daban cuenta de que estando uno junto al otro, estaban en su hogar. Sin importar lo demás. Posiblemente muchas veces no iban a saber donde estaban, pero siempre iban a saber donde regresar.

Porque como dice Elvira Sastre:

 _A ti podría decirte que para mí cualquier lugar es mi casa si eres tú quien abre la puerta._

.

.

.

 **¡FIN!**

NdA: ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó o les pareció muy fresita? Sé que con el asunto de los votos los personajes se fueron muy OOC, pero mi vena romántica pudo conmigo. xD De verdad quiero saber que les pareció.

Quiero darle las gracias a todas las que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y quizás dejar algún review. ¡Son un amor! *corazones*

Nos esteremos leyendo en alguna otra historia y en las traducciones que sé tengo pendientes.

Un abrazo,

Nat


End file.
